


When the Sun was in Saturn

by sansapotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-14
Updated: 2014-07-14
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansapotter/pseuds/sansapotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She told me that when I was born the Sun was in Saturn and I was going to do spectacular things with my life."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Sun was in Saturn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Justsummerborn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justsummerborn/gifts).



She was always trying to see the world through Luna’s eyes, finding creatures was part of the fun. Luna was one of her best friends in the world, she always came to Harpies matches and cheered Ginny on, after Fred… well after the war ended, because really there were so many lost, Luna kept a brave face when Ginny cried.

 

Their seventh year had been hard, half of their friends had graduated, some hadn’t even returned for their last year. Ginny didn’t have to worry about Luna staying at home, not when she loved to learn the way she did. Her love to learn, and Ginny’s love for her brought them out to the woods near Ottery St. Catchpole.

"Don’t make it into a big deal," Ginny reminded Luna easily as she rinsed her hands in the creek. "The last time a pigmy puff bit me there wasn’t any good fortune, why should now be any different?"

"Maybe this time will be different." Luna said in that dreamy voice as they carried on. Before they parted ways Luna asked her too keep notes on the bite, "they always get you, don’t they?" Her voice wasn’t resentful, just a perpetual state of wonderment.

They continued through the wood. Sometimes Luna put her Quibbler glasses on, and then she would take them off and offer them to Ginny; other times she would have Ginny wear them first and describe what she saw.

She’d always heard only children were the worst at sharing, but as time went by she wondered who those people were talking about. Luna gave things so freely to others first, she shared all of her information and thoughts; Ginny thought she would buy all the Quibblers and just hand them out to people at school.

Mum worried after Luna the same way she worried after Harry, asking if she’d be round for dinner, sitting beside her at Ginny’s Quidditch matches. No one could ever replace Luna’s mother, Molly never tried; some days though Ginny would come home to find them in the kitchen creating new spells for new recipes, or in the garden collecting herbs. Things she could rarely get Ginny to sit still long enough to do once she’d left for school.

"It’s getting dark, we should head back." Ginny called.

"Just wait," Luna didn’t have to shout. The wind carried her voice as though it were a part of the forest. "You should see this." She extended her hand, nails lined with mud, to Ginny and pulled her into a clearing.

Ginny didn’t have to wonder what they were looking at, as she often did, all she had to do was look up. “Wow, it’s beautiful.” She felt like she should speak softer for some reason; Luna fell back into the grass, extending her arms and legs. Ginny joined her, it felt strangely reverent this place.

"My mum used to take me here." Ginny understood then that Luna had never shared this with anyone else. "She was an amazing astronomer, she told me that when I was born the Sun was in Saturn and I was going to do spectacular things with my life."

"You have." Ginny said because she’d never heard Luna talk about her mom before. "She would be proud."

"I didn’t have any friends after she died, except my dad. Then I met you." Ginny turned her head back to the sky so she wouldn’t start to cry.

"I love you," Ginny said. "I don’t think I’ve ever told you that. You’re my best friend, and I love you."

"Maybe we were born to do spectacular things together." And they stared at the stars for a long time, until Harry’s patronus wandered into the wood wondering if they were ok.

"We’re spectacular," Ginny sent back, and they giggled well after they made their way back to the Burrow.


End file.
